


Cover for Cracks in the Ice (2012)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Another classic. I love its title and summary and I love the story.





	Cover for Cracks in the Ice (2012)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cracks in the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576852) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



> Another classic. I love its title and summary and I love the story.


End file.
